Dreaming
by Alexis Masayume
Summary: So what did the other medabots dream when Metabee and Warbandit put them in their dream state during the WRC? PG13 just in case.First one I show who is dreaming is-Peppercat (Doesn't have much angst, but might have more in future chaps)


Alexis: Ooook, I'm actually going to do this...uuum, I can tell that there is going to be alot of questions when you finish reading this sooooo....uuuum, I kind of answered the most obvious questions that could be on your mind at the end of this fic. I was in a dark mood when I wrote this, and somehow I was also a little sappy...well I own nothing! I don't own Medabots and that's that, well ENJOY!! Oh, yea, the one who is dreaming is Peppercat, just to let you know...if you didn't read the summary that is...*_~.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Part 1  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Pink petals danced with the wind as they twirled to the ground, and the sweet fragrance of flower was everywhere, birds filled the air with their music, and a scarlet medabot laid hidden from the world, she stared up into the azure sky inhabited by pink petals and she let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Juri! Juri! Where are you Juri!?"  
  
"Hm?" The cat type sits up, she lets out a small growl, upset that her serene, peaceful, day by herself was ruined by the blue dog-type running down small paved road.  
  
"What is it?" The cat type said coldly.  
  
"...well-I-uh." The dog-type looked down and stared at a violet flower that was next to Juri.  
  
"Yes?" Juri stared at the dog-type intently, making him even more nervous.  
  
"Well-um." He looked up and then looked down again and began to shuffle around; he could feel Juri's stare on him. "I-it's important, you see-well, we know you don't like your peace to be disturbed and all but-um"  
  
"But what?" Juri said impatiently.  
  
"...but." The dog-type begins to shuffle around some more.  
  
"Ian!" Juri suddenly said, surprising the poor dog-type.  
  
"Ye-yes ma'am!!!" Ian stands up straight, fearing the worst might happen.  
  
"Heheh, you do know why they sent you, and not someone else right?" Juri no longer seemed impatient, but showed something else in her violet eyes.  
  
"N-no!"  
  
"...stop acting so uptight, we've known each other for a long time, anybody else, and I would've been pissed off at them for disturbing me." Juri smiled with eyes, but then she went back to her impatient look. "Now, tell me, or else I WILL get mad."  
  
"...well, we're about to have another war! And this time it's against Kiomu!" Ian reported.  
  
"Really?" Juri said, brightened up. "THE Kiomu?" The navy colored dog nods. "Wow! What was so hard about telling me that?"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to...um." Ian looked down, not being able to finish his sentence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I don't wan...well-"  
  
"Look, I'll get punished if I'm late!" Juri turns around and prepares to leave.  
  
"Wait! Um, Juri?" Ian breathes in, and prepares what he is about to say next. "Will you-you marr-I mean I don't want to ruin our relatiosh-I mean...-"  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"Juri! Will you marry me?!!!" Ian almost shouted.  
  
"What?" Juri steps back, surprised by what he had just said. "I-Ian..."  
  
"I-I understand if you say no... just that...just that-it's just that I wanted you to know how I felt!" Ian looks down and stares at the violet flower on the ground.  
  
Pink petals seemed to dance around the two while the Juri stared at Ian, not knowing what to say. Everything seemed to suddenly get quiet, as if everything around the two seemed to be waiting for Juri's answer.  
  
Ian leaned down and picked the flower and stared at it. As if he was waiting for it to answer him and not Juri.  
  
"Ian..." Juri repeated.  
  
"Please, Juri?" Ian holds the flower up her, offering it as if the flower would make Juri want to say yes.  
  
The cat-type just stared at the flower as it danced along with the pink petals flying around it. Juri then looks up and stares at Ian directly into his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ian!" Juri's eyes begin to water.  
  
"Juri?" Ian lowers his hand and drops the flower to the ground, and bravely carreses Juri's face. "Y-yes or n-n-no?"  
  
"Ian!" Juri lunges forward and hugs him. And the buoyant songs from birds began again even louder than before.  
  
"Does this mean yes?" Ian said confused.  
  
"Of course you silly!" Juri began hugging Ian even harder. "This is the best day in my life! Not only am I going to fight Kiomu, and I'm getting married to you!"  
  
"Me too, Juri... Me too."  
  
-:_~^**^~_:-  
  
Juri and Ian walked down the hall; seriousness replaced their happiness as they entered a huge hall where many medabots were in lines. Juri walks to the front and stops in front of an olive colored medabot.  
  
"Juri, you are late!" Yellow eyes stared at the cat-type.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Juri gets on one knee.  
  
"S-sir! This is entirely my fault, you see, I-I-I proposed marriage to her!" Ian admitted.  
  
Whispers began around the room, making the commando type medabot lose his temper.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" The room immediately got quiet. "I will allow you get away with that, Juri. But next time, you will be punished."  
  
"Yes, sir. I will never be late coming here again, I know what will happen to me the next time I am late." Juri said.  
  
"Good, you may now stand." Juri stood up. "At least you came here joyous, and not angry when your peace was broken."  
  
"Yes sir." Juri made herself as straight as possible.  
  
"Juri, we have once again chosen you to lead our men into battle!" The commando type announces. "You should be very proud of yourself, a female medabot, like you, almost never gets that opportunity." The commando type medabot smiles with his eyes. "The war with Kiomu will begin tomorrow, rest at ease until then. That is all, the rest of you are dismissed."  
  
The room begins to immediately empty and the only ones left were Juri and Ian, left to stare at each in silence.  
  
_-:~^*^~:-_  
  
Ian stared at the horizon with Juri, who was leaning against the dog-type.  
  
"Juri, I know I'm weak, but I want to fight along side with you." Ian suddenly said.  
  
"What?!!!" Juri sat up straight and stared at Ian, obviously against the idea. "Ian! Do you know what you're saying? They'll tear you to shreds! I can't let that happen to you! And I won't let that happen to you!"  
  
"But, what if something happens to you? I want to be beside you when it happens!" Ian argued. "Every time you go off into war and not me, I always end up thinking if you will never come back!"  
  
"You doubt my strength?"  
  
"No, it's not that..."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Well, you're going up against Kiomu, Juri!! They haven't lost a single war yet, and they've won all of them easily! While we sometimes barely win ours!!"  
  
"Ian," Juri growled. "you-"  
  
"I know that something is going to happen to you! That's why I had such a hard time telling you the news today! Sure ever since you joined in the war to become stronger and better gave us more strength, but-"  
  
"But I'm going to fight Kiomu and come back to tell you about it!" Juri stands. "It's getting late already, I want to go home."  
  
"..." Ian gets up and begins to follow Juri.  
  
..::_-~^*^~-_::..  
  
The following day, Juri walked down the plains, thousands and thousands of medabots followed behind her. The cat-type scanned the area, as if looking for something, then, not far into the distance, a yellow hercules beetle type medabot came walking towards the scarlet medabot, also followed by his thousands and thousands of medabots behind him.  
  
"The Great Kiomu at last..." Juri breathed. "Finally, a fight I can be proud of." Juri steps up and makes herself noticeable to the beetle type.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!"  
  
"ATTAAAACK!!!!!"  
  
The medabots both behind Juri and Kiomu pass them and clash into one another, leaving Juri and Kiomu to just stare at each other, not knowing wether who would attack who first.  
  
That's when Kiomu raised his arm, as if controlled by something, and aims his laser cannon at Juri. Instinctively Juri quickly dodges the series of lasers coming at her and then begins to run at Kiomu, her shocker ready to be used.  
  
"AGH!" Kiomu falters to the ground, after being shocked by Juri's shock attack. 'Why am I fighting? Why do I have to fight? And is that Peppercat? Man, first Rokusho and now-'  
  
"What's wrong Kiomu?" Juri mocked. "Afraid I'll defeat you? Afraid that you'll be beaten by a female medabot?"  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Kiomu suddenly stands up and begins shooting at Juri. Using her speed she manages to dodge all bullets and starts her shocker again. "LASER CANNON!!!!"  
  
"Rearargh!!!" Juri falls back, the impact of the bullets that hit the cat- type were damaging enough to break some parts of her armor. "That's it!" Juri struggles to make herself stand up. "That was a luck shot Kiomu!" She growled. "No more playing around!!!" Juri jumps high up into the air, her shock attack ready to be used once again.  
  
"Peppercat, NO!" Kiomu said and raised his laser cannon and shot at Juri to defend himself, making Juri fall to the ground. Then, once again, as if he couldn't control himself, Kiomu stepped back. "MISSILE LAUNCH!!!"  
  
"ARAGH!!!"  
  
"Oh, no, Peppercat...what have I done?" Kiomu kneels next to Juri. But when the enemy medabots began striking at him, Kiomu was forced to continue fighting to protect himself.  
  
"...Durey." Juri choked out to a medabot that had immediately gone to her aid. "De-destroy Kiomu's city and....leave no... survivors." Juri ordered her medabot ally, revenge sounded in her voice.  
  
The medabot nods and leaves Juri behind, knowing that there was nothing more he could do to help her but to carry out the order that he was given, and get a lot other ally medabots and somehow get away from all the fighting.  
  
'...I guess Ian was right.' Juri thought, feeling her energy drain each second. 'And I guess my dream of getting married won't come true... But, Kiomu won't destroy my home without his destroyed as well...' "Heheheheh..." Seconds later, the life that once flourished in those violet eyes vanished.  
  
_-:~^*^~:-_  
  
"JURIIIIIIII!!!" Ian ran down the abandoned battlefield. He knew immediately that they lost the war for Kiomu attacked his town.  
  
Ian somehow managed to runaway from the attack to his town and escape to the battlefield that Juri was scheduled to be at.  
  
"Juri!!" Ian spots his fiancé lying on the ground, motionless. The dog- type immediately sits beside the wrecked cat-type. "Ju-Ju-JuRIII!!" Ian began shaking the lifeless medabot, hoping that somehow, it would come back to life. "NO!! Juri...I told you...I should've gone with you..." Ian hugs Juri, hoping that everything would just come to an end.  
  
...End? _________________________________________________________  
  
Alexis: Ok, before I sayz laterz and please r&r, I will answer the questions that are in your minds! Ooooh, I know what your thinking, heeheeheeheeheeee!(And yes I do know...it's a crappy ending)  
  
Alex: You're freaking me out. O_o;  
  
Reader: *Nods in agreement* O____o;;;;;;;  
  
Alexis: ~_~;; N E wayz, time to answer the questions that I bet that's in you mind! First one!  
  
1.) Why did you change the medabots names?  
  
Because when Metabee was dreaming, they called him Kiomu and well I took it that all the medabots had different names back then or in the dream.  
  
2.) Why was Metabee/Kiomu the only one who knew who the medabots really were?  
  
Well, when Metabee/Kiomu was dreaming, he was the only one who knew or maybe didn't know what was going on, now I take it Warbandit did know, since he did help cause all the medabots go into the dream state along with Metabee.  
  
3.) When exactly does this take place?  
  
Well, after the war with Rokusho and before Metabee found out Brass was destroyed along with his town. I hope I fitted that part in right also.  
  
4.) When Peppercat/Juri said to destroy Metabee/Kiomu's town, would that kind of explain why Metabee found Brass with everyone else destroyed, was that the doing of Peppercat/Juri's men?  
  
Yup! Erm, I mean yes.  
  
5.) Are you going to say to please review after this?  
  
...uuh, yea.  
  
6.) Why?  
  
Cause...  
  
7.) Are you expecting people to actually read this far?  
  
Erm, not really.  
  
8.) You'd be surprised...  
  
Dude, that's not a question!  
  
9.) Hey, you're the one asking these!  
  
...;;;;  
  
10.) Do you think I should stop asking questions to myself and not make myself look foolish?  
  
I think I'm too late now...O_o;  
  
11.) Do you think we should stop torturing people with these stupid pointless questions?  
  
I think so too...  
  
12.) Ok!  
  
Cool! ^_^ Well, anywayz, if you still have a question on mind then don't hesitate to ask! ^_^ Well please review, even if it's flame! And if you liked it, I might do other medabots if the school is kind enough to give me less homework! *_~(Oh, and thanx Lily for the corrections and Crystaline and Madi-chan too for judging it for me too!) 


End file.
